White Roses and Bloody Tears
by silentxroses
Summary: Mizuki and with her group , of all female friends/s-rank ninja from the hidden moon village, stumble open the intrest of the Akatsuki. What does life have in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

As Mizuki walked down the hall to her oldest sisters room. 'First one in, first one out.' she thought. She stood in the the doorway of her sisters room watching her sister brush her while sitting at her vanity. "Oh, Miz Miz! What do you need?" Mizuki giggled "None of them sceamed loud enough did they,Ai? Well mabey they did but you never shut up long enough to hear or see." "Mizuki I know your sad because the last time you were here Kimiko, Ran, and Ren died! We all know they were your favorites. But you need to rest, Gaurds! please esscort Mi-" " All the gaurds are dead, But now i have a poem for you: A wise old owl lived in an oak, The more he saw the less he spoke, The less he spoke the more he heard. Why can't we all be like that wise old bird? " "Mizuki are you physcotic?" Ai said. "Me,no! I'm just bringing the kingdom to its knees. Simple as that. Now," Mizuki's once singsong voice held seriousness and blood lust in it now "Die."

A minute later Mizuki walked out her eyes once a deptless,swimming cobalt blue, now a frightining, white. she walked outside and saw her next peices of prey sitting in the gazeebo. probly stargazing, Ryuu and Riko always went stargazing. She walked up and stood next to them "Hey Mizu- is that blood?" said Ryuu "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown, And Jill came tumbling after." Mizuki said. a soon as she finished Riko and Ryuu were standing. "Mizu-" Riko was interuped when Mizuki flung a kunai at Ryuu sending him rolling down the hill. Riko tried to run. Mizuki flung a shurikan at Riko hitting her square in the chest, also flinging her back down the hill.

Mizuki heard laughing in the kitchen she walked in to see Kei and Yoko baking something. " What are little boys made of? Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails. That's what little boys are made of ! What are little girls made of?Sugar and spice and all things 's what little girls are made of." Mizuki said. "Onee-chan why are you covered in blood?" Kei said whimpering. "No reason." Mizuki said as she pulled her katana out of it's sheath. she shoved it through Kei's chest. Kei took a step backwards then slowly sank to the floor thud. Mizuki stabbed Yoko in her stomach. Yoko put her hand over her wound. She winced. She knocked over the sugar making it crash to the floor. Yoko slowly sank to her knees then fell face first onto the floor and into the sugar. Mizuki watched as Kei and Yoko's blood mixed together and stain the sugar red.

Mizuki walked down the hall to Suzu's room where she could hear Sayuri and Kiku as well. She opened the door and grabbed Kiku and held a kuni to her throat and slid it across then let Kiku drop. "Zuki what are you doin-." Sayuri was cut off as Mizuki threw two sebon into Suzu's throat. Suzu stumbled back and Sayuri caught her. Mizuki appered behind Sayuri and snapped her neak.

Mizuki knew that Aika, Akane, Akemi, Aki, Aoi, Ayame where all going to be picknicing on the cliffs walked out the building and over to them. Aika, Akane, and Akemi, where dancing so Mizuki threw three shurikan at them knocking them off the cliff. She used puppet master jutsu to make Aki and Aoi jump, and Ayame to slit her wrists with a kunai.

Saki, Sango, and Sora were in the den when Mizuki walked in. Mizuki threw 12 shurikan at them pinning them to the wall. Mizuki walked over to them and took a kunai and slit Sango, and Sora's throats. Then she lit a match and tied it in Saki's hair after paralizing her with some poisin.

She walked over to the stream where Hana and Hitomi were. She walked right up to them without a word and shoved their heads under the water and held them their 'till they where Mizuki stood up and said, "I can hear you Yuki." Mizuki suddanly appered next to Yuki who was up in a tree. she gasped. "I have a song for you." Mizuki said "Rock A Bye Baby,On the tree top,When the wind blows,The cradle will rock,When the bough breaks,The cradle will fall,Down will come baby,Cradle and All." As soon as Mizuki finished the song she pushed Yuki out of the screamed before she hit the ground.

Mizuki walked down the path in the garden and saw Izumi. "Hey Mizuki do you want to hear a jo-" Izumi started when Mizuki shot a kunai into her head. On her way to Miyuki's room she saw Ume "Onee-chan your covered in blood! I went looking for you but everyone else is dead!Are you injured?I heard a scream." Ume said "Ume come here." said Mizuki. Ume slowly walked over to lent over the 11yr. old and kissed her forhead leaving a bloody kiss mark."Ume, go to a corner and count to 5,000, ok?" " 'K." Ume replided.

"Miyuki,Oh, isn t life wonderful, isn t life you re not careful, she ll play you for a fool. Everybody's dead you'll be too, soon." said Mizuki "Mizuki as your twin i must say that you different, your a murderer!" "I know, so die! Bloody Nightmare jutsu!" Miyuki stumbled back and fell to the ground."How could you!" Ume said from behind Mizuki. "wait, no, Ume, Watch out!." Mizuki yelled as Ume accidently ran into a dead guards sword. "NOO!!"

Amaya came up behind her and gentley pulled Mizuki to her walked out to the rest of the group and left with the mansion burning down behind them.

*2 years later*  
Mizuki and her group were waiting for the Akatsuki leader to arrive. The rest of the members were all ready there talking to each other. Their pairs of two and her pairs of two. Amaya and Katsumi; Kisame and Itachi. Azami; Zetsu. Hotaru and Madoka; Sasori and Deidara. Kazumi and Kiyoko; Kakuzu and Hidan. Misami sat next to her. Mizuki spared a glance at Tobi. She and her group, The Yuuki Ryuus', could sense all of his immense chakra even if it was expertly hidden, so well that to an AMBU it still would seem to be harmless. The door opened and everyone fell quiet. "Leader-sama." one of them mummbled(sp?) "I am Pein. Let our meeting begin." He stated

4 boring hours later

"Now do our leaders battle?" asked Kiyoko "Yes." Pein and I said at the same time. We walked out onto the battle feild and faced eachother "To balance out our skills i'll tell you my one of a kind kekigenki(sp?). Any jutsu i think of i know and will have automaticly mastered it, i see i can copy to the full extent and more. Now, " Mizuki started "Let's begin." 


	2. Chapter 2

We just stood there for a couple secounds then he dropped to his knees. "Wow you must be strong, normaly when i do that jutsu they fall down a beg me to stop after the first few seconds." Mizuki stated her long black hair swaying in the was on his feet now." now i've elliminate my whole family exept my two favorite female cousins, Konan and the new Mizukage. do you know what happened to Konan?" she said. " Konan died two months ago in a battle." Pein said. "Arigato for the information, Leader-sama." Mizuki replied. "Leader-sama?" Pein questioned "I do not want to lead even if I am more powerfull, I perfer to sit back and watch, to do so is my natur-" Mizuki was cut off as two little kids tackled Mizuki. "Mizuki-sama!" they said in sinc. Strangly enough the two kids had cat ears and and cat tails. They only looked 8 years old at the female had white blond hair with strawbery blond ears and tail. The male however had black ears,tail, and hair."Asami, Ryuu it nice to see you made it out of underwater maze."Mizuki said prying them gently off her body."Damn it Mizuki i thought they weren't able to get out!"Kiyoko complained "You have to put sama at the end of Mizuki-sama's name! She's your leader!"Asami said. "No not any more." Mizuki said looking up at the sky. It started to rain mizuki closed her eyes and launched a kunai at a tree. blood splattered anto her and the two young nekos' faces. pinned to the tree was a snake."I really really dont like spies, expecialy not snakes." she said before walking back into the base.


End file.
